


Synowie Lilith

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [19]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Abraksasowy punkt widzenia, Gen, a raczej to co się działo po odsłonięciu obrazu i wyjściu asmodeusza, przyjęcie Lilith, wspomniany Lucyfer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: "Problem z Asmodeuszem zawsze był ten sam, Abraksas pomyślał refleksyjnie, kiedy drzwi z trzaskiem zamknęły się za jego wychodzącym bratem. Mroczny był zbyt podobny do ich matki."





	Synowie Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> W końcu mam okazję zaprezentować świeżo napisane opowiadanie, tym razem skupione na rodzinnych relacjach Asmodeusza, Abraksasa i Lilith. Niestety chwilowo brak pomysłu na lepszy tytuł :P

Problem z Asmodeuszem zawsze był ten sam, Abraksas pomyślał refleksyjnie, kiedy drzwi z trzaskiem zamknęły się za jego wychodzącym bratem. Mroczny był zbyt podobny do ich matki. Zbyt przebiegły i zbyt wyrachowany. I mściwy jak mało kto. A przecież nie było tajemnicą, że Lilith nienawidziła konkurencji. Im bardziej Asmodeusz się stawiał, tym bardziej Lilith go dręczyła, podświadomie wyczuwając w swoim pierworodnym synu godnego siebie rywala. Ich spory trwały od lat; to wybuchały niespodziewanie z błahych powodów to znów przygasały przesłonięte bardziej naglącymi sprawami. Asmodeusz nie zawsze taki był - Abraksas dobrze pamiętał czasy, kiedy jego starszy brat był tylko słabym chuchrem, które łatwo było zastraszyć i ustawić po kątach. Biedny, wzbudzający litość kaleka przynoszący wstyd całej rodzinie. Ni stąd ni zowąd Asmodeusz wyrósł na iście Zgniłego Chłopca, który po matce odziedziczył nie tylko urodę, lecz przede wszystkim chłodny, okrutny intelekt. I przez to od lat ich spory stanowiły źródło rodzinnych waśni i ciągłych skandali na całą Otchłań. Problem polegał na tym, że Asmodeusz ostatecznie zawsze mógł wyjść z podniesionym czołem, odwrócić się od wszystkiego i leczyć swe smutki przy boku przyjaciela - i to nie byle jakiego, ale najpotężniejszego Mrocznego, cesarza Głębi - gdy on pozostawał z rozsierdzoną matką i musiał minimalizować szkody.

Asmodeusz nie był więc świadkiem, jak upokorzona Lilith siedziała sztywno przy stole, zaciskając swoje wypielęgnowane dłonie w bezsilnej złości, czekając aż goście raczą sobie pójść. Czego oczywiście nikt nie zamierzał uczynić. Abraksas obserwował leniwie twarze Mrocznych, którzy jeszcze kilka minut temu siedzieli w ponurej ciszy przy syto zastawionych ławach, z minami jakby przyszli na ścięcie a nie na wykwintną, bogatą ucztę a teraz - zaznawszy satysfakcji z krzywdy Lilith - nabrali apetytu na zabawę. Szum rozmów na nowo wypełniał salę, jakby dopiero co wstąpiło w to miejsce jakieś dotąd uśpione życie. Gromkie śmiechy wybuchały raz za razem, jak wojenna salwa; czy śmiali się z upokorzonej gospodyni, czy tylko dzielili się wzajemnie radością, Abraksas nie umiał powiedzieć. Być może jedno było powiązane z drugim, lecz nie zamierzał interweniować. Siedział na swoim miejscu, upijając solidny łyk mocnego trunku i z obojętną miną obserwował wszystko i wszystkich. Być może powinien podejść do matki, usiąść obok niej i dotrzymać towarzystwa w tej trudnej dla niej chwili, lecz nie uczynił tego, bo wiedział, że Lilith nie przyjęłaby dobrze najmniejszej oznaki litości. Nawet od własnego, lojalnego syna. Toteż pozwolił jej siedzieć w tłumie bawiących się Głębian a jednocześnie w zupełnej, samotnej rozpaczy. 

Abraksas z nutą okrutnej satysfakcji patrzył jak oddychała z trudem, siląc się na uśmiech ilekroć któryś z gości wznosił toast na jej cześć. Była jego matką i przeto znał ją lepiej niż większość zgromadzonych na przyjęciu arystokratów - uchodził za szaleńca, lecz nawet on nie był na tyle szalony by nie bać się jej gniewu. I dlatego jej upokorzenie stanowiło nad wyraz słodki widok. Zamierzał delektować się tą chwilą ciszy przed burzą, nim znów zostanie sam na sam z matką, a zduszona w niej furia w końcu wyrwie się na wolność.

Asmodeusz zawsze wolał się ulotnić, niż posprzątać po sobie swój bajzel. Uciekał w ramiona kobiet pięknych i byle jakich, uciekał w krainę baśni, malowanych światów - byleby nie mieć styczności z rodziną. Abraksas zazdrościł mu czasem tej możliwości. 

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, pił trunek i obserwował biesiadników. Zapamiętywał twarze i słuchał niezobowiązujących rozmów, ale przede wszystkim studiował spiętą linię skrzydeł Lilith, jej drgające, zaciśnięte dłonie, urywany oddech, przygryzioną lekko wargę. Patrząc na kruchą, drżącą postać matki dostrzegł to, co kobieta pragnęła ukryć przed gośćmi i służbą. Swój wstyd i to co upokorzenie robiło z nią. Jej nieskazitelna na co dzień alabastrowa skóra nabrała brzydkich, wyraźnych rumieńców, oczy wręcz iskrzyły od nadmiaru emocji.

Abraksas nawet się nie zdziwił swoim spostrzeżeniem. Ale Lilith nie na darmo była nazywana Matką Demonów - jej duma i upór były godne podziwu. Niewiele osób potrafiłoby przetrwać taką hańbę i długie godziny oczekiwania, aż goście - jak plebs rozbawiony karanym publicznie złoczyńcą - w końcu znudzą się zabawą i udadzą się na spoczynek do swoich domostw.

Ostatni biesiadnicy wyszli nad samym ranem, gdy niebo już pojaśniało paletą ciepłych barw. Wstawał piękny dzień, lecz dla Abraksasa było to nikłe pocieszenie. Jednym gestem odprawił całą służbę, która z wyraźna ulgą ulotniła się z opustoszałej komnaty. Mroczny wcale im się nie dziwił. Każdy sługa pracujący w domu Lilith szybko uczył się, kiedy jego obecność była wskazana a kiedy należało uciekać, zaszyć się w ciemnym miejscu i błagać Mrok o zmiłowanie. Teraz, kiedy Lilith mogła w końcu dać upust własnej furii, nikt poza Abraksasem, nie miał odwagi stanąć przed obliczem Mrocznej. 

To był właśnie odwieczny problem z Asmodeuszem. Zawsze znalazł sposób by odwdzięczyć się matce, by zajść jej za skórę. I zawsze uciekał, chował się pod skrzydła Lucyfera, a to on, Abraksas, musiał zażegnać wściekłość matki w zarodku, nim zniszczy ich wszystkich.


End file.
